fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lethe/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Lethe (Radiant Dawn) Summoned * "I'm Lethe, a warrior of the beast tribe. I will lend you my strength if you lend me yours." Home * "The smell of iron and blood... The smell of war." * "So many fools throw themselves at me, thinking I'm a beorc girl... Their scratches will heal." * "You look tired, but you're trying to hide it, aren't you? You can't fool me. I led a unit in Gallia." * "Try as hard as you like, but your tricks will be no use to you when you face the laguz." * "You don't need to concern yourself with my well-being. Come find me when it's time to fight." * "What do you think you're staring at? I'm here for Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Can't you take a hint? How many times do I have to tell you that friendships don't interest me? Friends or not, I must admit these so-called Heroes are as skilled in battle as the laguz. Somewhere along the way, I've started to see them as warriors. They have strength I can count on. And you, in particular, seem not to hold prejudice against the laguz. That's rare for a beorc. Hey, I'm not planning to cozy up to you. That wasn't an invitation to take my hand. But if you want to train, well...that, I can do. What, now? All right... But no complaining about the workout!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Lethe, warrior of the beast tribe." * "Don't think I didn't see you there!" * "Your kind are the beorc. Mine, the laguz." * "Why do you beorc hate the laguz? ...If you have an answer, I'd like to hear it." * "Beorc eyes are so useless! I'm amazed the species has lived this long. Being blind in the dark is lethal." * "I don't know how it happened, but I guess even I've changed my spots a little." * "You're... You're doing better than I expected." Map * "Got it." * "Stinks of iron..." * "What's the plan?" Level Up * "No need to brag. I'm just getting better." (5-6 stats up) * "Not too bad, but if I don't grab my chance, it might slip away." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm out of step, but keep your eye on me—I'll make up for this soon." (1-2 stats up) * "It seems I'm even stronger. You'll see the difference." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I've come to fight!" * "I'm coming for you!" * "On my honor!" * "Wrath of the beast tribe!" Defeat * "While I can breathe, I can fight..." Lethe (Renewed Spirit) Summoned * "I am Lethe, warrior of Gallia. This is some kind of beorc New Year ritual, I take it? I'll join in...for a bit." Home * "Beorc clothing has a certain charm, but it's not worth it. I can barely move in this stupid thing!" * "Pretty clothes are better suited to the heron clan. We beasts care little for such things..." * "I am a proud warrior of the beast tribe. I am not "cute." This outfit does not "suit" me... Thank you." * "At first, I thought this "mochi" was for throwing at soft beorc heads. Now I know it is for soft beorc teeth." * "Our cultures may be worlds apart, but I've learned not to dismiss things out of hand for being different." * "Are you ready for a new year of fighting? I was sent here by Friend to make sure." (Greeting from friend) * "Gallia also celebrates the coming of the new year, but our festivities are a little less...delicate than this. For us, the most important thing is to show the clan we have the strength to survive another year. Beorc rituals are soft and solemn in comparison. It's hard for me to grasp. All the same...I can see the value in the way you do things. Where we value strength, you value resolve. I would not mind taking part in your New Year's festivities again." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "The times may change, but my warrior's spirit never wavers. Just you watch." * "H-hey! No need to go wild just 'cause it's a new year..." * "If anyone saw me wearing this near Gallia, I would never hear the end of it..." * "Those lions that guard the shrine have RED faces! Is that normal for lions in your world?" * "I should've thought about how much I'll be eating before I chose this outfit... Oh well!" * "This year, my resolution is to help free beorc and laguz from their hatred of each other." * "Want to see if your luck has turned for the better this year? Then come at me! C'mon—I'll even go easy on you!" Map * "Happy New Year!" * "On my way!" * "We'll see what happens!" Level Up * "We Gallians only grow stronger by the season. This year will be no exception for me." (5-6 stats up) * "I've learned in recent years that it's important not only to get stronger, but to grow in other ways as well." (3-4 stats up) * "It's taking everything I've got not to tear these beorc clothes to ribbons. My patience only goes so far!" (1-2 stats up) * "This gift is an excellent start to the new year. Thank you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "New Year's is here!" * "Time for a change!" * "This'll be good!" * "Watch it!" Defeat * "But my resolution..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes